


Plans

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Tony's eyes widened.





	Plans

“Tony?”

“Yes?” He turned around. 

Gibbs smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pressed a little kiss on his mouth.

“I wanna sleep with you,” Gibbs murmured against his lips.

Tony's eyes widened.

“Is ... something wrong?” 

“You wanna sleep with me?” Tony chuckled. “Now and here?”

“No, of course not here.” Gibbs chuckled as well. “At home. After dinner.” He raised one eyebrow. “And maybe ... after a long and intense massage. What do you think about my plans?”

“Let's hurry up, darling. I can't wait to come home.”

 

They left the supermarket.


End file.
